A reason to smile
by Route of Sky
Summary: "I'll be the reason you smile." he said. Chitanda is missing, will Houtarou be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Hiii! I'm Route of Sky, nice to meet you. I really love this pair, I totally ship them!

I hope you like me fanfic!

**Chitanda's missing**

"_Someone save me!" I heard a voice coming from the room at the end of this hall. It sounds familiar, but whose voice is it? "AAHHH" I heard a scream. I quickly ran to the room, but for some reason I couldn't reach it. It seems that the room is getting further and further._

_Riiiing riiiing_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I hit the snooze button as I surpassed a yawn. I got out of bed and brought my uniform with me, to the shower. I stripped of my sleeping clothes and then stepped in the shower. I turned the knob and water poured down on my body.

After the quick shower, I immediately put on my underwear and then my uniform. I stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed my bag on my desk. I left my room, went down the stairs and greeted my sister good morning.

"Ohayou Aniki." I greeted boringly.

"Mou…Houtarou, greet your sister with more energy!" she scolded me as I made my way out the door.

"Bye Aniki." I opened the door and left the house to go to school.

"Sheesh…don't say good morning and then leave!" I heard her shout from inside the house.

I walked to school and then met up with Satoshi in front of the school gates.

"Ohayou, Houtarou!" he greeted cheerfully. I don't know how he can survive using that much energy just by greeting.

"Ohayou." I greeted back with less energy. We walked silently to our respective classrooms.

I entered my classroom and took my seat near the window. I took pocket book out of my back and began reading it. I was too engrossed with my book that I didn't notice the teacher entered the room until I heard chair being pulled back. I looked up from my book, I noticed everyone standing so I immediately stood up and greeted the teacher.

School ended faster than I thought. I went up the stairs to the clubroom; suddenly I tripped on one step. I was lucky that I was holding the rail, but something was fishy. _Bad omen,_ I shrugged off the thought and then made my way to the clubroom. I opened the door, no one was inside yet. I stepped inside and took my seat. I took my book out of my bag, and began reading it, while waiting for the others.

After a few minutes, I heard the door slid open. I looked up from my book, and I saw Ibara and Satoshi, looking gloomy. I knew something was up, but what? I turned back to my book, while they walked towards their seats.

"Doushite?" I asked without looking at both of them.

"Chii-chan is missing." I heard her murmur.

"What?" I asked again.

"What she said is that Chitanda is missing." When I heard Satoshi say it clearer, my eyes went wide as saucers.

"Who told you?" I looked at both of them.

"Her mom, called me up, last night." Ibara paused for a while. "She asked if Chii-chan came over to my house. I told her she wasn't in my house; also I called Fuku-chan if he knew." She turned to Satoshi to continue the story.

"She wasn't in my house either. When I heard she was missing, I immediately checked the news; but there was nothing. I asked Mayaka about it, but she said that they didn't want to spread the news." Satoshi looked away. "We tried to call you, but you were asleep. Also I couldn't bring myself to tell you this morning. Gomen!" Satoshi apologized.

I stood up from my chair; took my bag and headed to the door. For some reason, I was boiling inside. I couldn't think straight, someone took Chitanda. "My Chitanda_"._ I quietly said and after a few seconds, I realized what I said. _My Chitanda, _it made me sound possessive and she wasn't mine in the first place. I slid the door open to go out.

"Where are you going, Oreki?" Ibara stopped me from going out.

"I want to go home." I said.

"You want to go home. YOU WANT TO GO HOME!?" Ibara shot up from her seat. "Chii-chan is missing and you want to go home." Ibara shouted at me, while Satoshi gave me a disappointed look.

"She will come back." I said as I left the clubroom.

I walked slower than usual going home. _Chitanda missing, _it was strange. I was getting worried, what if she _died _or _raped. _No, I shouldn't think about that. She'll come back, I'm sure of it. I reached my house later than usual. I opened the door and entered. I saw my sister watching her drama again. I sighed as I made my way up the stairs to my room.

I entered my room; threw my bag on the floor and plopped down on my bed. I closed my eyes for a while. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes, I heard my sister calling.

"Houtarou, time for dinner!" she shouted. I sighed and left my room. I went down the stairs and passed the living room, to get to the dining room. I saw my sister seated on her chair. I sat down in front of her.

"Itadakimasu!" I picked up my chopsticks and began eating.

"Sooo…how's the Classics Club?" my sister asked.

"It's fine." I replied.

"How's your club president?" _Chitanda_.

"She's missing." I murmured, hoping that she wouldn't hear, but I was wrong. I saw how her eyes widen.

"How? What happened? Who told you? where is she?" she asked.

"Satoshi and Ibara told me, but I'm not sure where she is." I sighed.

"Who's your club president again?" she asked.

"I told you before, she's Chitanda Eru." I said, annoyed at the fact that she asked a question like that.

"Ohh…" I stood up and left for my room.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her smiles clouded my mind. I missed her curiosity, actually I missed her presence. Maybe I'm falling in love with her. Just thinking about _love _was a waste of energy. I shoved all those stupid thoughts. Love was a waste of energy; I don't need to feel it. It's stupid. Falling in love with Chitanda was impossible.

I was tired from thinking about Chitanda. I closed my eyes, stopped thinking about it and let darkness overcome me. But there was only one think that stuck to my mind. _She was missing._

I'm finished! Do you like it? R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

It's me again. I am very grateful to those who reviewed.

YOOSSHHH! Let's do this!

**A need to find Chitanda**

It's been a week since Chitanda was missing. We haven't heard from her parents either. I thought that it would be ok; I thought that she'll come back. Before I knew it, I became more distant to Satoshi, Ibara and my sister. I couldn't help myself; I knew that it was useless to keep telling myself that she'll come back. I thought of all the possibilities of what could have happened to her. She could have _died, rape, tortured, buried alive._

I pushed all those bad thoughts away. I took my bag from my desk and left my room. I went down the stairs and was greeted by my sister. I didn't reply to her which made her hurt, but I didn't care. I opened the door and stepped out of the house. I looked up at the sky, wondering why I was acting this way. I must be going insane, but why?

I looked back down and started walking to school. I knew I was wasting **a lot** of energy, but right now, I don't care. I reached school five minutes before eight. I quickly walked towards my classroom, not wanting to be late. I reached my classroom exactly eight o'clock. I took my seat after greeting the teacher.

Not wanting to listen to teacher, I stared outside, thinking about _her._ I wished I could do something to bring her back, something to see her smile again. I chuckled, remembering how cute she was wearing the cheerleader's outfit. I remembered the times when we would solve her stupid mysteries.

_Riiing riiing_

The teacher fixed his things and ended the class with a good bye. I watched as everyone fixing their things and leave the classroom. I stayed on my seat, not moving, until Satoshi came in the classroom. He looked more cheerful than usual. I knew that he was also missing Chitanda and so is Ibara. They were her friends, so it was normal.

I stood up from my seat and began packing my things. It was pure silence; Satoshi was just standing beside me.

"Ne, Houtarou. Mayaka and I thought of searching for Chitanda." Satoshi started. "We want you to help too. We can't sit forever and wait for her to come back." Satoshi said.

"Actually, I'm glad that she's not here." _What am I saying? It's not supposed to be like this. _"She's annoying." _No, stop! I want to help! That's not want I want to say, Satoshi._

Satoshi looked at me; his eyes were filled with hurt and disappointed. I saw he clenched his fists, trying so hard not to punch me. I wanted to cover up my mistake but he shut me up.

"How could you!? She's our friend and you don't care. I understand that you are annoyed with her curiosity, but still! Fine then, be that way." Satoshi turned around to leave. I knew I had to change things, it was a mistake.

"It's a mistake." Satoshi stopped and turned around to face me. "I want to help! What I said earlier was a mistake. I want to find her. I miss her smiles and her annoying curiosity." I just realized what I said, I quickly covered my mouth. I saw Satoshi grin.

"That's the Houtarou I know!" he said cheerfully. "Houtarou. I'm glad that you are back to normal." I gave him a confused look, not understanding what he said. "You were depressed, weren't you? Is it because you can't see Chitanda's smiles when you ease her curiosity?" He was teasing me, I knew it.

"Baka!" I playfully bonked his head while he laughed.

We went home together. We were planning where and what time we should meet up tomorrow to search for Chitanda. Satoshi said he'll text Ibara, so she'll be informed. We separated ways when we reached the intersection.

I walked home, thinking of what I could do to help make the search easier. I thought of asking my sister to help. I was relief that my sister doesn't go anywhere anymore. I opened the door to my house; I immediately went to the living room, where my sister would always stay. I saw her eating chips while watching her drama. I rolled my eyes on how she looked while watching her dramas. Her eyes were red from crying and so is her nose. A box of tissue was placed beside her and the used tissue paper were scattered on the floor.

"Tadaima, Aniki!" I greeted.

"UWWAAHHH! Okaeri Houtarou!" she got up from the couch and tackled me to the floor. "How could you!?" I didn't understand her. "You were ignoring your Aniki and now you're greeting me!?" tears were falling from her eyes.

I sat up and petted her head. "Gomen, Aniki. I wasn't being myself lately." I apologized.

"You made me worried! I thought you hated me!" she cried harder. She was such a drama queen. It's so annoying, but then… I could detect a hint of worry. Well…it was my fault.

She got up and returned to the couch; took out a tissue and blew her nose. I chuckled; she looked silly when she blew her nose. I got up from the floor, left the living room and went up to my room. I threw my bag on the floor and sat on my bed. I began thinking on where to start the search.

I lied down on my bed and began rolling. I thought that I could get ideas by rolling on my bed. Apparently, it did nothing except for making me look stupid. I stopped rolling and surpassed a deep sigh. I was nervous and scared. What if I couldn't find her? What if she is taken away to a really far place? What if I couldn't be able to _save _her? I asked myself.

I flipped to the side; my back facing head board. I flipped to the others side, trying to get comfortable. Nothing worked; I got up and changed my clothes. I got out of the room; went down the stairs and exited my house. I thought I could talk a walk for a while and sort my thoughts out.

_Exactly why do I need to find her? _That question popped out from my mind. I could say no and let the others do it, but why?She's just a friend right? _Why do I feel this way?_ _Why do I have this need to find her?_ More questions popped out from my mind. I groaned, annoyed with myself.

Right now, I don't understand a thing.

Ugghhh…I'm tired. I lost my motivation in the middle of writing this. I don't even know where this is going, I forgot everything I planned. I'll fix the glitches some other time, for no R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Lesson learned: Never write a story in a rush.

Oh well….I can't change it. To make it up to you all, I'll make this chapter better, awesomer (not a word, but bear with me) and longer.

_I took a few steps forward; I held the door knob and twisted it. I took a deep breath before I pushed the door open, I entered the room. It was pitch black except a part of the room was lighted by the moonlight shining from the window. I saw a silhouette near the window. I stepped closer so that I could be able to see the person clearly from the light. I stood in front of the window, staring at the night sky; I turned to my right. There, I saw her. My eyes widen, Chitanda had bruises on her arms and legs; she was also chained. Her neck, wrists and legs were chained to the wall. I started to panic; I didn't know if she was unconscious or dead. I knelt down to check her pulse; suddenly I felt pain on my stomach. I touched it gently and then I felt hot liquid coming out from my stomach. I winced in pain, as a fell down. I closed my eyes in pain and wished that it could stop. _

I slowly opened my eyes to get used to the light. I slowly got up from my bed; I did a few stretches. I pushed the blankets aside and stepped out of bed. I scratched my head as I lazily walked to the bathroom. On my way to the bathroom I took out my clothes from my cabinet (wardrobe or whatever you call it) and resumed my journey (to the bathroom…lol). I took my clothes off before I stepped in the shower.

After the shower, I changed my clothes to a blue, short sleeved jacket and underneath it was a black shirt. I wore dark blue jeans and red sneakers. I took a comb from my desk and went to the mirror; I stared at my horrible bed hair and started combing it.

I put the comb back on the desk. I took out my bag; put my notebook, pencil and eraser in the bag. I picked up my phone that was beside my bag. I slung the bag over my shoulder; I flipped my phone opened and then started to type on the keypad. After I finished typing, I sent the e-mail and then I left my room.

I went down the stairs and entered the living room. My sister was using the computer as I walked towards the kitchen. I took out sliced bread and spread butter on it. I put it in the toaster and turned the timer; as I waited for it, I got a glass and took out the orange juice from the refrigerator. I poured the orange liquid in my class and drank it.

I heard the toaster ring; I picked the toast up. I took a bite on my toast when my phone rang. I flipped it open. _You've got mail_ it said. I clicked it open.

_From: SatoshiTheDatabase_

_To: OrekiHoutarou_

_9/12/12 10:12_

_When will you get here? We can't wait forever you know. Oh! By the way…we're at my house._

I checked the clock in the kitchen, 10:12, I was late. I got my bag from the chair; stuff the toast in my mouth and rushed out the house and never forgetting to say goodbye to my sister. I hopped on my bike and began peddling.

After twenty minutes, I finally arrived, Satoshi's house. I place my bike near Satoshi's bike. His house wasn't big or small either, it was moderate. I stood in front of his door; I rang the doorbell and waited. A few seconds later, the door opened reveling, a boy short brown hair.

"What took you so long?" Satoshi asked as he stepped aside to let me enter.

"My toast took a long time toasting." I stepped inside and observed his house. "Where are your parents?" I asked.

"It's their wedding anniversary today, so they'll be out all week." Satoshi explained. "Mayaka is upstairs in the library. You can go up first; I'll be there in a while." Satoshi motioned me to go upstairs.

I complied, I climbed up the stairs. _It's been a long time since I've been here_ I thought to myself. Reaching the last step of the stair case, I looked left to right; trying to find the library. I spotted a room, the door was slightly open. I walked towards the room; peaking inside, wondering if it was the library. I spotted Ibara seated in one of the chairs. I pushed to door away and entered the room, silently.

I took a seat on one of the chairs across Ibara and placed my bag in one of the empty seat on my right. She stared at me and I stared back. I heard footsteps, stepping inside the library; Satoshi brought a tray of snacks, a pitcher of juice and cups. We both stared at him as he entered. He walked towards the table; put down the tray and took a seat beside me on my left.

"So…" Satoshi tried to start the meeting.

"How are we going to find Chii-chan?" Ibara asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"I knew it!" Ibara hissed at me, it was like she was accusing me for her disappearance.

"Calm down, Mayaka. We won't be able to find her if we would just argue." Satoshi stated. He was right, we needed to work together.

"Then let's get started." I said. "Ibara, when was the last time her parents called?"

"The last time I heard from them was…last two weeks ago." She answered.

"Did they contact you again?"

"No. I tried calling them yesterday, but no one answered the phone."

"How did they know your number?" Satoshi asked.

"Hmm…they said that Chii-chan wrote my number in her phone book. I guess they must have spotted my number."

_Why did they call Ibara and not someone else? Didn't they try calling Chitanda or shouldn't they have called the police by now? _I asked myself these questions. This case was strange, no, Chitanda's parents were strange.

"Why don't we visit her parent?" Satoshi asked.

"Sure!" Ibara answered immediately. I nodded my head in agreement.

They packed their things and left Satoshi's house. "Wait! I don't have a bike." Ibara exclaimed.

"Hmm…it's take a lot of time if we go to your house. So why don't you ride with me? My bike is big enough for two anyways." Satoshi suggested making Ibara blush, I'm pretty sure that Satoshi didn't notice.

I hopped on my bike while waiting for them to do the same. Satoshi nodded his head, signaling me that they were set and ready to go. I started peddling, not minding Satoshi and Ibara. It took about twenty minutes when we finally reached Chitanda's manor. We parked our bikes outside her manor.

I walked towards the door and knocked on it. Satoshi and Ibara were staring at me as I knocked again. My eyebrows knitted together at the thought of her parents not being there. Satoshi stood beside me while Ibara stood behind both of us. Satoshi pushed me aside and held the door knob; he twisted it and pushed it. The door opened; surprising the three of us.

We slowly entered the house; I scrunched my nose up because it smelt like blood. The house was dark and it looked like it was abandoned. I put my hands on the wall, trying to find the light switch. I felt a switch like thing on the wall. I pressed it, suddenly the lights came on. I squinted, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness.

I heard a scream from Ibara. I quickly turned to her, her eyes were wide as saucers and tears were threatening to fall from them. She was hiding behind Satoshi, who looked shock. Both of them were shaking and they were staring at one place, behind my back. I slowly turned around; the scene I saw wasn't pretty.

So…how do you like it? Is it better? R&R!


End file.
